


Sexercise

by kiyarasabel



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: This was supposed to be another shitpost, or at least a casual sex/friends with benefits fic, but noooo these assholes are in love 5evarz





	

“Enjoying the quiet while the kids are in school?”

“I was. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!” Robbie scolded.

“Sorry, I didn't realize that you didn't notice me, I thought you were just ignoring me.” The hero smiled.

“You're kind of difficult to ignore, Sportaflop.”

“Thanks, I find you interesting as well Robbie.”

“I didn't mean that as a compliment.” Robbie scowled.

“Too bad, I'm taking it as one.” Sportacus laughed.

“Are you that bored without the kids that you have to harass me?” Robbie glowered.

“Honestly I've been trying to find time to spend alone with you for awhile, but you don't come out much.” Sportacus admitted.

“Yeah, well maybe I should just go back underground then.” Robbie threatened.

“If you want, but I think it's a nice day to spend time with my best friend.” Sportacus veritably sparkled in the sunshine.

“Are you going to try to make me exercise?” Robbie snorted. “I can see you fidgeting.”

“Well, I can think of a few aerobic activities that you might find enjoyable.” He stretched suggestively.

Robbie stared, analyzing the little trilling purr of uptalk on the elf's words. “Are you... Coming onto me?”

“I'd like to.” He replied lazily, still grinning casually.

Robbie sputtered. “What! Why?”

Sportacus rolled his eyes. “I've been trying to be as obvious as I can, but with the kids around I've been having to keep things subtle.”

“Why me?” Robbie was stunned by the admission.

“I like you. You've got a great ass, long legs, you're great with kids, funny... We have our differences but that's not really all that important to me. I try to encourage people to live life as they please.”

Robbie glared suspiciously. “What makes you think I'm even interested?”

Sportacus grinned. “We both wear very tight clothing, Robbie and we have spent a lot of moments in close physical contact.” He pulled out an apple and bit into it. Robbie stared, licking his lips as he watched the juice dribble down Sportacus’ chin and the bob of his throat as he swallowed. “You're also as red as this apple.” Robbie tore his gaze away, but not before he'd noticed that there had been a pink tinge to the hero’s face as well.

“What are you, even suggesting here?” Robbie couldn't squash the notion that something was amiss.

“Robbie, we're both adult men, and there aren't a lot of eligible singles to mingle with here.” Sportacus sighed.

“So I'm your only option then, is that it?” Robbie felt a bit more accepting of the situation.

“I've been indulging 'other options,’ ” He made a distinctive hand gesture. “For quite awhile. It's just taken me this long to work up the nerve to be direct with you.” He looked away and took another bite of apple. “Even if there were several other people in town, it would be difficult for me to find someone who fascinates me the way you do.”

“What kind of sex are you even suggesting?” Robbie asked, before he could stop himself.

Sportacus laughed. “Robbie, you should know by now that I am very flexible.”

“What will the kids think?” He questioned.

“Well, I wasn't planning on having sex in front of them.” Sportacus continued to eat his apple.

“I mean, you know, the whole, you're a hero, I'm a villain thing.” Robbie explained, nerves twisting.

“Robbie, that has never bothered me about you.” He took another bite thoughtfully. “Well, maybe a few times.” He looked back at Robbie. “Or would you just prefer no one knew about it?”

Robbie had to close his eyes and think, breathing slowly. On the one hand, it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it, obsessively, on the other it would be that much harder to drive the hero away, admittedly he hadn't had a lot of luck with that as it was. And maybe, just maybe, it would be better to accept.

He looked up and caught Sportacus quickly glancing away, taking a quiet step back from where he'd been leaning in during Robbie's mental deliberations. “So, a friends with benefits situation.” Robbie confirmed.

“If you'd prefer it that way.” Sportacus agreed, looking away.

“Nothing else changes between us?” Robbie verified.

“If that's what you want.” Sportacus allowed.

“OK.” Robbie stood up, too quickly and stumbling as he realized his leg had fallen asleep. A steady hand gripped his bicep.

“Okay?” Sportacus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Robbie sighed, dropping his head before rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay, I'd like to have sex with you.”

“I couldn't quite hear that, Robbie, could you repeat that a little louder.” Sportacus' shit-eating grin said otherwise, but Robbie humored him, glaring.

“Allright, I want to... Sporta.” He paused, fumbling his words as he took in the hungry look in those smouldering blue eyes. “...Ffffuck.”

“Your place or mine?” 

“I'm afraid of heights.” He reminded.

“Yours then.” Sportacus was bouncing on his toes. “Want a ride back?”

“You’re going to carry me aren't you?”

“Of course. You like it.” His smile really was something else.

Robbie grumbled but did not dispute him. “Fine get it over with.” Sportacus laughed, easily slipping one arm under the tall man’s knees and catching his shoulders with the other, pausing for only a moment to let Robbie settle before bolting to the hideout. Robbie curled tight and closed his eyes, quietly awed by how smooth Sportacus’ gait was, even as he cleared obstacles without breaking stride. His breathing was even and his heartbeat steady. Robbie was beginning to feel the reality sinking in. This wasn't just another opportunity to be carried in the strong man's arms, to dream fondly of memories of this moment, this was only a precursor to what he could only imagine before.

Robbie noticed the pace slow to a stop, and appreciated the consideration, knowing that Sportacus could have just as easily stopped short. “We're here.” He announced unnecessarily, letting Robbie get to his feet and open the hatch. “After you.”

He landed in his usual chair, without any time to prepare for the entrance of Sportacus, who naturally pulled a flip for his landing. He was still grinning. “So, how would you like to get started?”

“Just... Get over here and kiss me.” Robbie sighed. Sportacus practically poured into his lap like a liquid, or a cat. He ran his hands along Robbie's face gently and leaned in slowly, letting their breath mingle before closing the distance, their noses brushing against each other before their lips met. Robbie had been incredibly tense in anticipation, but as the warmth of their mouths came together he melted into it. He put his arms on Sportacus’ broad shoulders and then pulled him in, the hero spread his legs, pressing his knees behind Robbie's hips, bellies lining up flush.

Sportacus cupped his hands around the back of his lover's head, fingers tangled in his hair before pulling away. “Is that what you wanted?”

“That's just my first taste... I want everything you have to give me.” Robbie found himself panting.

“Oh Robbie, I don't think you know how much I want to give you.” He rolled his hips and Robbie groaned at the heat pressing into his belly.

“Take your clothes off?” He asked, almost shyly.

“Help me with it?”

“Oh yes.” Their hands met to remove the crystal clasping the best closed, then Robbie pushed it down the strong arms, flicking the clasps on the bracers in the process. As Sportacus shook off their weight, dropping to the floor, Robbie's fingers slipped under the shirt from his waist, hands slipping under to stroke his muscular abdomen, exposing the skin by degrees. Robbie paused at his chest, Sportacus putting his arms above his head expectantly, as Robbie slipped a hand out to knock off his hat.

“Your ears are cute.” He brushed his fingers across the long tip and was rewarded with a shuddering moan. Robbie forgot about the shirt and put a hand to caressing each ear. A rumbling built in the elf's chest as he began to rut up against his partner, burying his face in Robbie's neck and mouthing at him desperately, broken pieces of words spilling out.

Eventually Robbie recalled his goal of removing the fabric between them, and pulled the shirt over Sportacus’ head, ruffling the loose cropped blonde hair. Then Robbie reached for his own chest, finding Sportacus assisting him eagerly, quivering as his belt slipped away in a serpentine motion. While his shirt and waistcoat peeled away, Sportacus pushed his pants down on his hips. Not one to fall behind Robbie pulled Sportacus’ pants open. Sportacus backed off of his lap to stand, pulling Robbie's trousers with him as Robbie pushed down on Sportacus’ legwear.

Finally both paused to drink in the sight of one another, then Sportacus pounced with a little growl, leaving behind his pants and shoes to settle himself again in Robbie's lap. He rubbed himself needily against his partner, reaching down to stroke them together. Robbie moaned and whimpered at the suddenness, pushing into his grasp.

“I'm sorry, I should have asked first.” Sportacus apologized, eyes wild.

“No, s’perfect.” Robbie sighed. Sportacus kissed him again, more roughly now. Robbie found the way they were boxed into the recliner confining and reached for the lever. Sportacus groaned as he pitched forward and paused to catch himself with both hands gripping the corners of the chair.

“Convenient.” He gasped. “What now?”

“I don't know... I never thought I'd get this far, not with you...”

“You've thought about this too?” Sportacus was shining like the sun. Robbie nodded weakly. “And only this far?”

“Well... The transition gets a little hazy here...”

“I could keep stroking us?” His hand dropped to squeeze them together again. Again Robbie groaned and pushed into him.

“I-I want more... But I don't know how...”

“You want penetration?” His voice wavered. Robbie nodded emphatically. “Have you done it before?”

“Yes, just... It's been awhile...And I know it takes time to prepare... And I don't know if I want to give or take.”

“Well... I may have gotten ready earlier, just to be prepared... If you want me to ride you.”

“Oh yes... But... I don't know if I can last...”

“That's not a problem.”

“But you...”

“Shh.” Sportacus bent backwards and righted himself with a foil packet in hand. He peeled the condom packet open and rolled it over Robbie's shaft without looking away from his face. He squeezed a packet of lube into his hand, then settled himself and began to sink down. “Mmm, oh Robbie, I-” He shivered and what Robbie could only assume was an Elven swear dropped from his lips. For his part Robbie could only tensely grip the arms of his chair as he was slowly engulfed by heat.

Sportacus was tight, and not quite as slick as was strictly comfortable, so Robbie tried to keep his hips from jerking on their own as the elf trembled, biting his lip as the hero descended. When he was finally seated fully, he leaned forward to catch Robbie's mouth with his, rolling his hips gingerly and releasing a guttural moan that reverberated into a purr.

He lifted himself slowly, whimpering at the emptiness and then gasping as he slid back down. Robbie reached out to his side table, fumbling with the drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube. “If you need it.”

“Thanks.” Sportacus said shakily, hair dropping into his face as he took it. He sat while pouring an appropriate amount into one palm, before setting the bottle aside. He leaned forward again, then reached down to slick Robbie's length. He moaned loudly as he came down with more force this time and Robbie pressed up as a reflex. “Ah, yes, Robbie, you feel so good.”

“S-same to you, Sp-sporty.” He managed.

They moved slowly at first, adjusting to one another before Sportacus gradually increased his pace, shifting the angle of his motions until he was screaming with every drop. Robbie moaned and writhed, incapable of keeping pace as his hips jerked erratically. He slid a hand up Sportacus’ firm thigh, nails clenching convulsively.

“Wait... Sportacus.”

The hero slowed reluctantly panting lightly. “Yes, Robbie?”

“I... I want you in me, I want you to come inside me.” He gasped as Sportacus pulled away. “You don't have to wear a condom if you want...”

Sportacus seemed torn. “I'm clean but... Robbie it's not a good idea to have unprotected sex...”

“You said it yourself, who else are we going to fuck in this town?” Robbie seemed unbothered.

“It's just... Usually something people keep to committed relationships.” Sportacus was blushing.

“Oh, well if you don't want to...” Robbie sighed.

“I do want to that's the problem.”

“Well I don't plan on sleeping with anybody else.” Robbie shrugged.

“Robbie... I don't want to sleep with anybody else either but... It's very personal and, I really care about you Robbie and I don't know that I can do that and act like nothing has changed between us.”

“Why's that?” Robbie was hesitant but curious.

“Because... I would be marking you... Claiming you as mine... It's a... Thing...” He was flushing quite badly.

“How's that any different from just fucking?” He tried to downplay the tension of the situation.

"If I spill my essence inside you, there's a little bit of magic that goes with it...” Sportacus admitted.

“What about a blowjob? Same thing?” Robbie was fascinated by the change in the elf from his confidence earlier.

“I'm not sure, usually I'm the one performing, so it hasn't come up.” He considered.

“So condoms keep your magic in?” Robbie couldn't help but sound incredulous.

“Mine do.”

“So what happens if you do claim me?” Robbie felt his belly quiver at the thought.

“I will be... Possessive... And needy... And defensive...”

“Hmm. Does it do anything to me?” He enjoyed the mental image of the town hero clinging to him.

“I don't know... It's not really... Approved of to mate with humans...” He was incredibly flustered.

“I get it, you can play with us but you don't want to get stuck with us...” He rolled his eyes.

“Robbie, that's not the problem.” Sportacus was suddenly deadly serious and in Robbie's face. “Elves, once we mate formally... Usually it's for life.”

“I get it, you don't want to waste yourself on me, you don't have to explain.” Robbie dismissed.

“Robbie, you aren't listening to me. I want you. I-” He sighed. “I love you, I want to be your mate, but... I don't think that you want that... I don't think you want me...”

“Oh...But... Why would you want me? You're amazing and there's not an idiot dumb enough who would turn you down.”

Sportacus laughed. “You'd be surprised how quick people are to reject a nonhuman.”

“Really?! Are they blind?” Robbie scoffed and gestured at him. “You're a masterpiece. I'm just a weak flabby nasty old man.”

“You're so very wrong about that Robbie.” Sportacus was intense and needy as it was, and Robbie could lie about many things, but not about how badly he wanted to find out how much needier he could get.

“Show me.”

“Okay.” Sportacus lay his body flush with Robbie's, kissing tenderly as he caressed the other man's features. He gradually became firmer, working his face down, pausing to praise and lavish affection, more often than not slipping into elvish. 

He especially began to lose himself around Robbie's waist, hungrily lapping, nuzzling and licking the soft, sensitive flesh as Robbie writhed, gasping for air. Precisely because Robbie was self conscious of his pudgier attributes, Sportacus lavishing them with reverent worship thrilled him, along with the warmth that trailed across his belly, hips and thighs.

Robbie was thoroughly out of sorts when Sportacus began to focus on his groin, starting by biting and sucking hard at the hollow of his thighs, before moving to swallow him whole. Robbie’s hands fisted into Sportacus’ fluffy hair, hips rocking reflexively. The deep purring and moaning that accompanied the swallows was stimulation enough before fingers began to gingerly tease their way inside him, gently stroking his sweet spot.

He protested when the ministrations stopped suddenly right as he began to approach the precipice of desire, but then quieted to a whimper as he felt a new pressure at his entrance. Sportacus faced him again, bodies pressed tightly together. “Are you ready?” He asked huskily.

“Oh yes, please.” Robbie nearly begged. Sportacus exhaled shakily as he pressed forward and Robbie released a long moan as he felt himself opening to him. Sportacus was babbling again, little half sobs as he started to move, panting with excitement.

“Oh Robbie, Robbie, Robbie, Oh gods.” He moaned. “You feel so good, so right. You fit me so well.” He accelerated steadily, before asking. “Can I flip you?”

Robbie managed to squeak out an affirmative and barely managed to process the way his body was lifted and twisted smoothly before Sportacus began thrusting anew. “I've wanted this for so long, gods know I've wanted to ride your ass so hard.” Their flesh started to slap together loudly as Sportacus increased his pace to almost unbearable, powerfucking like a jackhammer. Robbie was senseless and boneless under the relentless assault, all awareness melting into a haze of pleasure.

Sportacus stopped suddenly, shaking. “Okay... OK.” He wheezed. “I'm going to roll you over again.” Robbie let himself be moved, soaking in the lust glazing over his lover's eyes. “I'm almost there, are you okay? I can stop, I don't need to, I can pull out...”

“Don't you dare.” Robbie growled, locking his legs tightly around Sportacus’ waist.

Sportacus didn't quite work his way up to the same brutal pace he had before, but was more direct and efficient in his strokes. Robbie had never seen the hero so winded, dripping sweat and trembling, the knowledge that he was responsible was almost too much to bear. Sportacus was holding his body aloft, moving the whole of them together.

He could feel it approaching in his gut like the air before a lightning strike. “R-robbie, I'm,... NGH ready.”

“Yes.” He croaked before it hit. Sportacus was screaming as his body locked up, struggling to push deeper as sensation rolled over them.

“Ah, Robbie, Robbie, you're... Magical...?” Sportacus stammered, body convulsing. “You... I ... I feel like I was made for you. Do you feel it Robbie, the way we fit together?”

Robbie wanted to make a clever innuendo but could only whimper, idly resting a hand on his warm, sticky chest.

Sportacus was staring at him like he was the most perfect sight, tears rolling gently down his face as he smiled in satisfaction. Robbie was overwhelmed, overstimulated and couldn't find the right way to reply, especially not with the warmth of new magic twisting inside him. “I love you Robbie, it's okay.”

“Better than okay.” He managed to huff with a grin.

Sportacus laughed and nuzzled his face. “I'm so happy right now.”

“I'm surprised that you aren't doing leaps or something.” Robbie mumbled, finally starting to get his bearings.

“I'm a little tired.” Sportacus chuckled. “Sex is an excellent aerobic activity...”

“Ah, I see how it is, tricking me into working out with you!”

Sportacus giggled. “I'm pretty sure that I did most of the exercise.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original notes are as follows:  
> I really need to write a fic where Sportacus is just a total hypersexual slut  
> Just like. "Robbie, have sex with me." "What why?" "Because there is no one else in town I want to fuck and I am dying."  
> Robbie is like "dying what?" "Not literally, but look at this!" The dick is fat  
> "That's gay Sportacus."  
> "And?"  
> "Well what will the children think?' "we aren't going to fuck in front of them"  
> "what makes you think I want any part of this absurd arrangement?" "You're still staring at my cock"
> 
> Friends with benefits to feelings


End file.
